The invention relates to a supporting clamp for mounting constructional components, for example tubes or the like, in particular for pipe conduits of power plants or industrial plants, e.g. of the chemical industry or the like, a fixing means being provided at the lower flange of a flanged beam, e.g. a standard beam, for connecting a mounting for the pipes or the like to a structure.
With supporting clamps of the above mentioned type it is known to provide the fixing means with a bar extending transversal to the beam, which is provided at the lower surface of the beam flange and fastened to the beam by screws. The mounting for the pipe conduit or the like engages at the bar. The bar provided at the lower surface of the flange of the beam provides a certain reinforcement of the flange portion of the beam. This reinforcement depends on the cross section of the screw bolt and is comparatively limited.